


Through the Fire comes a Family

by Storylover204BlueEyesAngel2



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chicago Family, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mention of abuse, Mentions of affair, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Firehouse 51, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover204BlueEyesAngel2/pseuds/Storylover204BlueEyesAngel2
Summary: Jay and Will lost their father to the apartment fire. However, what they didn't realize is that when they lost one family member, they gained enough in an unexpected way.





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at tags before reading. Do not take this story as anything but a fiction story meant for fun and entertainment. Thank you.  
> Disclaimer: I do not know any of the Chicago Fire, PD, or Med. They are all proper of CBS and Dick Wolf.  
> Review and Enjoy.  
> Thank you.  
> Storylover204BlueEyes Angel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look at tags before reading. Do not take this story as anything but a fiction story meant for fun and entertainment. Thank you.  
> Disclaimer: I do not know any of the Chicago Fire, PD, or Med. They are all proper of CBS and Dick Wolf.  
> Review and Enjoy.  
> Thank you.  
> Storylover204BlueEyes Angel 2

It was bothering him. 

Not long-ago Jay Hallstead's father, Pat Halstead had died due to arson in his apartment building; he suffered from complications at Chicago Med.   
Despite the man not being the ideal father, Jay and Will still loved him and losing him wasn't any less easy. The situation with the arson case didn't help with the past couple of weeks either, but when the case was closed, Jay and his brother thought they could properly grieve their father. 

Or so, Jay thought. Despite having no money, Pat Halstead was able to set up a will, or rather have someone send a bunch of letters as last words if he ever died suddenly. The letters arrived in the mail today. Jay and Will's letters were each given to them. There, however, was an extra letter in the mail that Jay and Will had no understanding why it even existed. The name it was addressed to, they knew. 

Matthew Casey. 

Jay was staring at the letter now sitting on the kitchen table of his place. Will had gone to work, but not before asking the delivery man of the letters why he brought the third letter to them. The man said he didn't know where Matthew Casey lived and figured the brothers would be able to give it to him since those were the only three letters that Pat Halstead wanted to be delivered. Pat Halstead never put an address for Matthew Casey, and never gave one.   
Jay checked the date on his letter; it was written years ago, the same with Will's. So, Jay assumes that Casey's letter was also written around the same time. But Casey didn't meet Pat Halstead until he was carrying him out of the apartment building fire. Right? 

Jay wanted to open the letter; he knew he shouldn't, that the letter wasn't meant for him. But this was Jay's father. Will told him not to do anything until he got off work. Jay could tell that Will was just as curious and bothered by this as him. Why would Pat Halstead write a letter to a stranger? Casey never gave any indication to Jay that he knew his father, even after the man passed.   
Jay was still on leave at the orders of Voight for his father's death until tomorrow. So, there was nothing to distract Jay from the letter, nothing to keep him from it. 

So, he opened it. 

Five minutes later, because Jay re-read the letter four times to make sure he was understanding what he was reading, he called Will. 

"I opened it." was the first words that came out of Jay's mouth when Will answered the phone. 

"What, I told you to wait for me," said Will, clearly annoyed from the sound of his voice. 

"I couldn't wait, I had to know," answered Jay. 

There was a pause from Will. 

"Well, what does it say?" 

Now it was Jay's turn to be quiet. 

"Jay, what does it say?" asked Will again. 

"Casey is our brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review


	2. Any ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know any of the Chicago Fire, PD, or Med. They are all proper of CBS and Dick Wolf.  
> Review and Enjoy.  
> Thank you.  
> Storylover204BlueEyes Angel 2
> 
> Please keep in mind that this story does not completely follow any of the Chicago show story-lines. Thank you.

**HALSTEAD APARTMENT**

It took two cups of coffee from each, a shower, a burnt bagel, and some scrambled eggs before the elephant in the room was addressed.

"Any ideas?" asked Will.

"I don't know," said Jay, putting down his now third cup of coffee.

Will, who was sitting at the kitchen table, pushing around his scrambled eggs on his plate.

"You don't know," he repeated.

"Aren't you a little bit curious or worried about this?"

"I am, but let's not go rushing into things. We don't even know if this is legit," said Jay, holding the letter addressed to Casey up; the said "elephant" in the room.

"Why would Dad make something up like this?" asked Will.

"I am not saying that he did, but maybe he got Casey mistaken for someone else, or he was told false information," said Jay.

"So what? Dad had an affair, and this woman then lied and told him she was pregnant. A false pregnancy which resulted in a kid that grew to look like Casey?" asked Will.

"I'm just saying we don't know the full truth," replied Jay.

"Can't we do a DNA test?" question Will.

"Oh yeah, that will go really well," said Jay.

"Hey Casey, we think your Mom, the one that killed your Dad, may have had an affair with our Dad, and we think you are the offspring of that affair. May we swab your cheek?"

Will rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, good point. But what about just getting a warrant for one, you're a cop."

"I have to have a reason, Will! He's a Captain of the CFD for god's sake!" snapped Jay.

"I'm sorry, this is just freaking me out, okay!" admitted Will.

Jay sighed and placing his hand over his face. He ended up dumping his coffee down the sink.

"I'm going to do some digging," said Jay.

"Don't do anything until I find out more."

There was a silence between the two before Will spoke again

"Do you think he cheated on Mom when she had cancer?" asked Will suddenly.

"I don't know," admitted Jay. "I am more worried about the idea that if he did it once, how many other siblings out there could we have."

"This is serious Jay."

"I know that." Jay picked up the letter and handed it to Will. "Put this somewhere safe."

"You don't want to give this to Casey?" asked Will taking the letter reluctantly. "It's addressed to him."

"Not yet. He was our father first. Casey can wait."

**FIREHOUSE 51**

Casey screamed as he struggled and squirmed to get away, but it was no use, the grip was strong. The feeling was unbearable he couldn't handle it. He was going to lose his mind if this continues.

"Kelly, please!" Severide, who was holding Casey's hands over his head and ticking his sides, and stomach.

"What's wrong Matt can't handle a little tickling," teased Severide.

"No, I can't please!" begged Casey, before another fit of laughter erupted from him.

"Say, uncle."

"Uncle, uncle have mercy please!" Casey begged.

"Not yet," said Severide and tighten his grip before continuing the torture.

Casey kicked his feet. "No, please!"

Severide would have continued his game if not for the familiar sounds of bells going off. Severide rolled off Casey and sat at his desk. "When you get back, you are mine," said Severide.

"That's if you find me," remarked Casey.

A few hours later Casey was shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review


	3. Overprotective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know any of the Chicago Fire, PD, or Med. They are all proper of CBS and Dick Wolf.  
> Review and Enjoy.  
> Thank you.  
> Storylover204BlueEyes Angel 2  
> Please keep in mind that this story does not completely follow any of the Chicago show story-lines. Thank you.

**CHICAGO MED**

"I don't see how any of this is necessary," said Casey. 

He glared at Chief Boden, who returned his glare with a look that said; _do as you're told._ It made Casey feel like a teenager. He would not even be here if Severide, Hermann, and Boden hadn't ganged up on him and forced him to go to the hospital. Boden was not happy when he found out that Casey didn't go to the hospital after being shot at, and instead return to Firehouse 51. He was also not happy to find out that Casey forgot to even mention he was shot at. 

The truth was, Casey was embarrassed that he got the drop on him. The call was supposed to be a person in distress but turned into a recover when they were misinformed by the patrol officer that the man killed himself when it was his brother who shot him.

 It happened so fast, one-minute Casey was standing in the living room of the dead man's home when he saw movement, the next he knew he was on his back with a gun pointed at his face. In the first shot, the gun got jammed. Then there was a struggle for the gun where Casey was fighting for his life. The second time the gun went off Casey was hit in the arm, grazing between his forearm and shoulder.

Mouch out of everyone on Truck was the most pissed off after CPD got the shooter into their patrol car. Yelling at the officers for not clearing the house properly.  Despite how much Casey missed Hermann by his side on Truck. He was glad at that moment that Hermann was on Engine. Otherwise first would have gone flying.  
It wasn't until Truck returned to the firehouse did Otis make a comment to Brett, who then said something to Cruz, who then told Severide, who then started to scream at Casey in the break room. Casey easily returned the yelling.  It was through that grapevine outcome that Chief Boden came storming into the room, ready to bang both his upper command officer heads together. Yet, after Boden found out what the screaming match was about, the Chief was ready to join Severide in picking up Casey and throwing him 61's ambulance right there. If Hermann hadn't talked the two men down, then Casey would have been strapped to a gurney and at the mercy of Foster and Bret. 

So, as a truce, Casey was sitting shirtless in Chicago Med's trauma room on a gurney. With both Ethan and Will poking at him, well Ethan had him first, but Will then came over and for some reason forced himself into the room. Ethan didn't say anything, despite his face saying otherwise, but Will choose to ignore it. Casey figured that doctors' egos were not that much different than firefighters and cops, so he didn't read too much into Will's agenda. On the outside of the room, Boden guard dogging him, making sure that he behaved more than making sure that he was okay.

"This is the standard protocol for people who have been shot at," replied Ethan. "You are lucky that the guy missed anything vital."

"Yeah, I know," replied Casey. He hissed when April touched a certain spot on his arm. She had cleaned up most of the blood, now it was a matter of repairing the wound. 

"Sorry," said April. 

"It's okay," said Casey. "Doesn't hurt too much." 

"Let's stitch that up now," said Will, who came up behind April to examine the wound. 

**DISTRICT 21**

Intelligence Unit was getting ready to roll out. Everyone grabbed their jackets, guns, badges, and half-eaten pop tart if you were Kim Burgess. Antonio Dawson only was able to stand out of this chair before his cellphone rang. He answered it as Hank Voight made his way towards Jay's desk. 

"You are riding with me," said Voight, pointing to Jay. 

Jay sighed, ever since he had gone rogue on the case involving his father Voight had been treating him like some rebellious teenager. Of course, ever since Erin left, Hank Voight had been keeping an eye on him. After his undercover disaster, Voight dragged him into therapy. When Alvin died, Hank had started watching him like a hawk. Now Voight was practically holding his hand when he crossed the damn street. 

"How long?" asked Jay. 

"How long what?" asked Voight, turning around to face him.

 "How long are you going to treat me like a child?" asked Jay.

"I will treat you like a child until I can trust you again," replied Voight.

 "Oh, so now you don't trust me," remarked Jay.

 "With your own safety. No, I don't," stated Voight. 

 "This is ridiculous," said Jay. 

 "Well get used to it, because this doesn't stop until I say so," said Voight. 

  "Great," replied Jay. 

Antonio got off his phone and started to move faster to make it down the stairs. 

"What's wrong," called Voight. He like all of them knew from experience what Antonio was like he was in a panic. 

"Casey's been shot," replied Antonio. 

Jay was moving before he could think about it. 

**CHICAGO MED**

When Casey came into Chicago Med, after hearing that he had been shot at, Will had to control himself from not freaking out. It seemed irrational, to suddenly have this unconditional worry and concern for Matthew Casey just because of the possibility that he might be Will and Jay's half-brother. It was driving Will nuts. He had to know the truth.   
Will looked at Casey's injury. Ethan was in the middle of talking to Chief Boden, Will decided to take his chance. 

"I got it April," said Will. "Why don't you go check on Mrs. Johnson." 

April nodded without thinking too much into it and left. 

Will picked up a swab and dapped it against Casey's arm. "I'm going to give you something to numb the pain before I stitch you up."

"That's okay, just do it now," replied Casey. 

"Trust me, it's better for everyone this way," said Will. "You will also have to come back for a check-up. Make sure nothing gets infected."

Casey looked at Will before giving in and nodding. Will took the swab of Casey's blood from the wound and put it to the side. 

"Casey!" 

"Oh no," groaned Casey. 

Will didn't have time to ask before a panicked Antiono Dawson came rushing into the room, Maggie and Boden on either side of the man, trying to calm him down. 

"He's okay Antonio, he's right here," said Maggie, gesturing to Casey. 

Antonio walked over to Casey. "You okay?" he asked. Calmer now that he saw for himself that Casey was still breathing. 

The two once-brothers-in-law gave a quick hug before Antonio took a step back to look Casey up and down. 

"He is okay, right?" he asked Will. 

"Yeah, Antonio, I am fine," replied Casey. 

"Just a brush to the arm, he'll live," confirmed Will. 

Antonio took a breath, Will could see that Voight had arrived and was now standing with Chief Boden, both men probably talking to Ethan and Shannon. Will could also see Jay standing out of the room, he seemed hesitant on coming into the room. 

"You got to stop giving me these frights. Despite everything that happened between you and Gabby, I still love you like a brother and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," said Antion. 

"Thanks, Antino," replied Casey. "Same to you." 

Will and Jay shared a look. Jay then turned when Maggie approached him. The two started to talk, but Jay kept an eye on Casey throughout the conversation. 

"You think this wasn't the first time they have seen someone been shot at before," remarked Casey. 

"They care," said Will. "Besides you didn't help yourself when you tried to hide it from them." 

"You did what!" asked Antonio. 

"No! I didn't hide it, I just didn't see the need to make it a big deal because it wasn't a big deal," replied Casey. 

"Casey-" Antiono started but was cut off by Will. 

"Why don't we do a full workup then. Show them you are fine and ease their minds," he suggested. 

Casey looked at Will before staring and Antonio and all the people who had gathered after his "near-death" experience. 

"Fine," said Casey. 

Will nodded. "Good."

Well, that took care of the DNA test. 

**FIREHOUSE 51**

A few hours later Casey was ready to strangle Severide. 

"I told you, I'm fine," said Casey. He was leaning against his desk as Severide stood outside, clearly not willing to fold. Casey was not either. 

"Prove it, get in the ambo," challenged Severide. 

"Severide," groaned Casey. 

He walked out of his office, trying to get away from Severide's…whatever he was doing. Things have been strange between them these past few days.  Severide allowed him to get far enough only to grab Casey's uninjured arm when he was near the bunks. The action caused Casey to be pulled back and into Severide's chest, where his face was inches away from Casey's. Casey quickly pushed back and straighten himself out.

"You got shot at, let Brett and Foster look you over," said Severide, not missing a beat.

"I don't need to," said Casey. "Will and Ethan both looked me over and said that I was good." 

"Yeah," agreed Severide. "But it doesn't hurt to do a follow-up. You did hit your head too." 

"When he tackled me, I know." Casey was far from willing to admit that what happened really rattled him. Especially when the gun jammed right in his face. 

 "A follow up wouldn't hurt," said Severide. "Let Brett and Foster do it now." 

"Now you are being ridiculous," replied Casey.   

"Don't make me pick you up and place you in the ambo," said Severide. 

"You wouldn't dare," said Casey. 

It seemed the challenge was accepted.

Next thing Casey knew he was thrown over Severide's shoulder and being carried to the ambo. Severide was able to carry him past the break room, where Truck and Engine got to witness their Captain being carried away before Casey said anything. Kidd and Otis looked confused, but Hermann and Mouch, who are so used to the weird dynamic that is Severide and Casey, didn't even blink.

"Put me down, Severide, right now!" yelled Casey. 

"In a minute," replied Severide. 

"Severide, I am ordering you to put me down," yelled Casey. 

Severide pushed open the doors and walked out to the apparatus floor with Casey. The men at the Squad table all stared as Severide carried Casey to the ambo. Cruz and Capp were trying not to laugh at the sight of Severide carrying Casey over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

"Will do Captain, as soon as I get you to that ambo," said Severide in a joking manner.  

Casey smacked Severide on the back. "Seriously!"

 Severide placed Casey inside the back of the ambo.  "There you go, put you down." 

 Casey glared at him. 

"Could you ladies please look him over," asked Severide. "Thank you." 

 Brett and Foster were trying not to laugh. 

"I hate you," said Casey. 

"I know," said Severide.   

**DISTRICT 21**

"Traffic detail," snapped Trudy. "That is what I will be having you, two dumbasses, be doing for the rest of your lives! In what world do you two think it is okay after not properly checking a house and almost getting a Captain of the CFD killed, to then not bring the suspect right away to then go grab lunch!" 

That was what Jay was greeted to when he walked into the district. Two male officers being rimmed out by Trudy Platt. The one officer was holding a man that was handcuffed.  

Voight was still outside, he had to take a call. So, Jay had a small break from the forever shadow that is Hank Voight.  After hearing everything that Platt said, he marched over to the four people. 

"Sarge, is this the guy that shot at Casey?" he asked. 

"Yeah, this is the genius," replied Platt, giving the man in handcuffs and sour look. "I was just about to have these two morons book him."

"I'll do it," said Jay. He grabbed the man by the arm, forcing him to walk. He didn't bother to wait for Platt's permission, and he certainly didn't take him to booking.

Jay shoved the man into the cage, where he smacked against the wall due to him not being able to use his hands. 

"What is this?" asked the guy. 

Jay didn't say anything.  Just unhandcuffed the man. 

The man tried again. "Look, man, I already confessed to-"

It was then that Jay shoved the guy against the wall. 

"You think I care that you killed your own brother? You are already going away for a long time for that. I am more pissed off that you took a shot at a firefighter. "

Jay finally landed a punch to the guy in the gut. He crumbled and landed on the ground. 

"When you drag the people that I care about when you try to kill someone that I care about then I will kick your ass!" 

Jay was about to kick the guy on the ground when he was grabbed from behind and pulled away. He was shoved and then facing an angry pissed off Hank Voight. 

Jay's breath caught his throat, realizing the trouble he was in.  "Sarge-"

"Upstairs, now!" 

Jay didn't need to be told twice. 

When Voight finally made his way into his office with Jay waiting for him, he slammed his door and turned to Jay. 

"This is why I have to treat you like a child!" yelled Voight. 

"Sarge."

"Shut it, I don't want any half-ass bullshit excuse on what you were doing. Now, you are going to tell me right here what the hell is going through your head, and I want the truth," ordered Voight. 

Jay took a moment, though it through and then spoke. 

"I have a brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review.


	4. I have a brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look at tags before reading. Do not take this story as anything but a fiction story meant for fun and entertainment. Thank you.  
> Disclaimer: I do not know any of the Chicago Fire, PD, or Med. They are all proper of CBS and Dick Wolf.  
> Review and Enjoy.  
> Thank you.  
> Storylover204BlueEyes Angel 2

**DISTRICT 21**

Voight’s response was expected. 

“Are you trying to piss me off right now by stating the obvious,” said Voight. “Because let me tell you, it’s not going to help your case.” 

Jay shook his head. “No, I mean that I have a half-brother. My father had an affair.” 

Voight seemed to take that in because he stood up straighter and put his one hand inside his pocket. Jay noticed that the man only did this when he was trying to recalculate how he was going to handle the situation.  

“Do you know who?” asked Voight. 

Jay knew this next part was not going to go well. “It’s Casey.”

Voight nodded his head before turning back to his desk. “Okay.”

“Okay? I thought there would be more of a reaction given your history," said Jay. He sat down in front of Voight. 

Voight also sat himself down at his desk. “What happened between me and Matt is in the past. We buried that hatch a long time ago.” 

Jay only nodded. Everyone knew there was a strange relationship between Casey and Voight. It seemed somehow over the years; they had formed a strange relationship with each other. Nobody could really label what their actual relationship is, enemies; friends, people who just knew each other? Certainly not lovers.  They would take jabs at each other like siblings but respect each in calls or cases like professionals. They would call each other by their first names. “Matt” and “Hank”, but they weren’t afraid to get into with each other and go as far as to start cursing each other out. Within an hour, they would act like friends again, having a drink at Molly’s. 

The whole thing was fucking weird to Jay. 

“Are you sure?” asked Voight. 

“No,” said Jay. “Will wanted to do a DNA test, but.”

“How exactly do you explain that one,” finished Voight. “So, I am assuming that Casey doesn’t know.” 

“If he does, then he is hiding it pretty well,” replied Jay. “Did he ever say his mother had an affair?”

“Why would he tell me?” questioned Voight.

“Never mind," said Jay.

“Casey did mention once that mother killed his father right in front of him, she claimed she did it to protect Casey," said Voight. “He always felt like there was something else to that story.

“Oh," replied Jay.  

Voight raised his brow. "What?"

Jay shrugged. "Nothing."

Again, fucking weird. 

“You are going to have to tell him eventual, how else you are going to get that DNA test," stated Voight.

Jay shrugged. “Stab Casey with a needle.”  

“I mean seriously,” said Voight. 

“I know, but what if we do the test and find out that he’s not, then I just pissed off a friend,” said Jay. 

“Well beating the shit out of anybody who takes a shot at him is not going to work either,” said Voight. “Does Will know?”

“Yeah, he does,” replied Jay. 

“Good, because he is making is way over here right now,” said Voight. 

Jay spun around. “What?”

True to behold. Will was walking through the squad room, straight towards Voight’s office. He paused, seeing that Jay and Voight were staring at him through the office window. Then he knocked on the door. 

“Oh, for god’s sake Will! Just get in there!” snapped Jay. He turned around to Voight, who had assumed look on his face. 

Will opened the door and poked his head in. “I really need to talk to Jay.”

“If it’s about Casey, then you might as well get in here,” said Voight. 

Will’s eyes widen as he looked down at Jay. “You told him?”

“No, he told me,” remarked Jay. “Turns out Voight is the father, of course, I told him!” 

Will ignored Jay’s comment and sat down next to him. He looked nervous. “I got it.”

“Got what?”

“The DNA, I got DNA from Casey,” said Will. “It should be enough to run a basic test.”

"You did what! Damn it, Will, I told you to wait!" snapped Jay. 

"Since when do you get to make all the decisions! I deserve to know; he was my father too!" 

Voight had to break up the Halstead brothers who were now screaming at each other. It felt like having a father again, being scolded for their behavior. Jay was just grateful that the unit was out working on a separate case, otherwise, they would have witnessed Voight going all fatherly on them. If Alvin was here, he would have gotten a kick out of it. Two minutes later they pick up where they left off. 

“How the hell did you get DNA anyway," asked Jay.

“He was shot this morning, remember," said Will. "I convinced him to let me do a full work-up. I already have the hospital running the test."

 “How Goodwin has not killed you yet is beyond me," said Jay.

“Well, she doesn’t know,” defended Will.

“Oh, so you're saying now Goodwin will definitely kill you! You just broke patient confidentiality and probably the law. She’ll strangle you with your own stethoscope,” said Jay. “You really are an idiot.” 

“I know what I am doing,” said Will. “This is the only way to get answers. Real answers.” 

Jay could only shake his head and rest it on his arm against the chair. 

"Despite your brother's methods, this may be the best way to get answers," said Voight. "You two can't continue to have these uncertain feelings and not know the truth." 

Jay sighed and turned to Will. "How long till the results?"

"Three days at most," said Will. "I asked a favor and I am having the DNA test run quietly. I didn't want to raise suspicion." 

"Smart," said Voight. 

"I guess, now we just have to wait." 

Voight's phone then started to ring, he picked it up on the second ring.

"Voight," the man answered.  He was quiet for a second before replying, "We’ll be there." and then hung up. 

"We have a new case," announced Voight. 

**ALLEYWAY**

Antonio hated these cases. The one that involved kids were the worse. Every time he saw a kid laying on the street dead, he couldn't help but think of his own children. Whenever there is a missing child's case the unit is working, Antonio is reminded of when Diego was kidnapped. These cases always messed with his head. 

The boy laying on the street couldn't be older than fourteen, around the same age Diego is now. He was faced stomach down on the street with his eyes wide open and blood coving his head. It looks like his head was bashed in, and the damage was done to the back of the head, so someone did it when the kid's back was turned. He probably never saw it coming, never even had a chance to defend himself. 

Antonio knew he was not going to be able to get any sleep tonight. 

Jay and Voight walked onto the scene, Antonio saw Ruzek and Atwater go over to them to full them in. Jay shut his eyes when he seemed to have heard the victim's age. 

Yeah, none of them were getting any sleep tonight. 

"There is no ID on the boy," called Voight as he strolled over with the other Intelligence unit members. 

"None so far, the boy had nothing on him except for the clothes on his back," said Antonio. 

"Not a lot of clothes considered the weather," said Upton, shoving her hands in her winter coat. 

"Yeah, tank top and jeans. We think he was doing tricks, do you?" asked Ruzek. 

"Might be," replied Burgess. "But check these out." 

Burgess each underneath the sheet that was covering the boy and pulled out his arm. His wrist revealed restraint marks. 

"He's got the same marks on his ankles and around his neck too," said Burgess. 

"He was being held against his will somewhere," said Atwater. 

"This kid was someone's slave," growled Voight. 

Antonio sighed. 

Make that no sleep-in days. 

**FIREHOUSE 51**

Matthew Casey was walking out of the firehouse after a long shift. Kelly Severide following behind him and calling out. Matthew Casey stopped and smiled at the man who finally caught up with him. They were then joined by the rest of the usual group from Firehouse 51. Christopher Hermann. Joe Cruz, Sylvie Brett, Brian Zvonecek, who was nicknamed "Otis" for some stupid reason, Stella Kidd, Randy McHolland, was also had a weird nickname called; "Mouch", and a man named Capp, whose first name he never bothered to learn.  They joked and laughed, and all were going to Molly's to celebrate a shift well done. 

The person watching knew this because this was the usual routine for this crew of friends. They were close, almost a family, inside and outside of the firehouse.  It was disgusting. The person saw Matthew Casey laugh and smile at Kelly Severide. It was Kelly Severide who was going to be the challenge to get past. The person picked up a camera and started taking pictures. Focusing on one individual specifically; Matthew Casey. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review


End file.
